The Blacklight Pirate
by HellKing666
Summary: If you think your life is messed up, let me give you a run over of mine, normal kid to slave, then to escapee, then dumb peaceful villager kid, then Devil Fruit user, then escapee AGAIN, and now I am going to become a pirate captain. if you can compete with that, I pity you. Watch me as I become the One Piece Blacklight. Harem with any suggestions open.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, FIVE STORIES at once? And I have decided that this was too good to pass up, plus, I love the elements being stuffed in here, and my friend Mad Bobert helped me a lot in the process of creating it, it is basically, my first Self-Insert of me, and I am going to enjoy the elements I put into it, including the special power that will remain secret to those who are so oblivious and only figure it out next chapter.**

**Hope you like it, and I didn't have a name for this so, just prologue.**

**Prologue**

The sky is the limit. That line has been repeated by those who are ambitious and adventurous. Seeking to break every limit set to them except the sky, I personally didn't like the saying. It basically means that you will never reach past the sky and because of Earth's space shuttles that the saying has been disproved, logical view to it, but true.

…anyone would call me insane for this statement is spoken out loud of course.

In fact, if I even mentioned something that could fly under its own power in the sky by use of large engines and fuel called 'petrol' that were called 'Planes', they would lock me in the mad house.

Even normal engines seemed to be a stretch to use commonly.

So why am I saying all of this? Talking about things that won't be engineered for hundreds of years if at all as if it were common knowledge? And during the period that smart was only categorized in mad geniuses and high ranking Marine captains?

Simple, I am not supposed to be here.

I had a good life I would like to admit, I had parents, a little brother and sister, friends at my school, the works, it had to be that fateful day when I was taken from all that.

To this day, I still don't know what happened; I was just falling asleep in my bed, and the next I was drowning in the ocean and that may seem weak, but I never learned how to swim at eight years old, sue me.

Fortunately, I was picked up by a passing ship, unfortunately, it was a slave ship, and they weren't picky on whom to slap the shackles on.

Listen to me, anyone back home would think I was spinning the yarn like an idiot, 'watches to much TV that one' and people here upon hearing my origins would say 'too much imagination that one' because TV's don't exist.

My head hurts, and not from the headache.

I try to recall why I am in this position, in a rowboat looking up at the sky and slowly staving the death, I am not even able to eat any fish because of my water problem, and no, I don't have a fear of water, it is just caution.

Listen to me, Daniel Anderson, dimension traveller, after surviving slavery for a year, in this wacked up world of Nobles, Marines and Pirates, soon to die from starvation after escaping his town being burned to the ground, fucking hilarious irony giving my powers.

…_gone, fountain of red, fixed face…_

I shook my head, ever since I escaped from them, whenever I thought about the night I escaped, I would have… these strange images, some were similar but they had quite a variety, and they come and go so quick that I can't even remember what they were.

I then groaned as the pain in my head and stomach decided to do a duet, seriously, can't I die peacefully? Like in all those cheesy movies where they gaze at the sunset?

Pain,

I guess not.

I suppose this isn't a bad place to die either, looking at the clear sky, in a home-made boat that I made with the kids from my village.

…_never laugh again, same fate, redder…_

Well, ignoring the brief stings of pictures in my head.

Oh great, I see those familiar black shadows crawling up my eyelids, dandy, I am finally fading into unconsciousness, who knows, maybe I will wake up back home and this will all be a bad dream.

As the black takes over my eyes, I never caught my boat suddenly stopping its constant tipping of the sea, or the sound of a voice calling out, and also not the sudden feeling of being picked up.

All I was thinking was that if this was a realistic dream, that puberty was going to be a bitch.

**? POV**

One, Two, and Three.

One, Two, and Three.

One, Two… what is that.

I put my sword in my scabbard as I looked out to the water; it looked like a boat, strange, it is too small to go into the open ocean, and there aren't any larger ships out there, I wonder who it is.

I sat down and waited patiently for the small boat to get closer, all the while helping it along by changing the tide to drag it in; I was proficient at this thankfully due to the training I put into it, several years' worth.

Eventually the boat beached ten metres away from me and I went over to it, since there was no one seemingly in the boat, I expected it to be something lost in a storm, that is until I looked into it.

It was a guy who looked about my age, he was wearing strange clothing, the trousers looked like something professionally made, and the jacket was leather and had intricate designs on it, the jacket itself was strange due to the heat in this place, as I asked if he was okay, I was met with silence, he must be unconscious I decided, and leaned over to lift him up, I was met with resistance, from gravity.

"_Shit, how heavy is this guy?" _I thought, the guy was heavier than some of my weights, and they were very heavy, I decided to really push it and used all my strength, he finally budged and I slung him over my shoulder, damn, maybe if he doesn't wake up I can use him as a dumbbell some time.

I dragged him to my house, which I just realised how far away it was and got him inside, using the last of my strength, I threw him on my bed, after a few minutes of catching my breath, I adjusted him and went to the kitchen, some the people in town say the best way to take care of someone is give them a good meal, I then found that I didn't have anything to eat.

Damn, I then looked at the guy through the open door, waving my hand slightly, the wind around the blanket rise up and fell over his body, hopefully he doesn't wake up before I come back, it's time to go hunting.

As the boy left, he didn't notice his skin shift down his body, shifting his features slightly, but he would sure as hell, find out soon

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I am using a short chapter as the prologue before getting into the longer chapter next up, hope you enjoyed this short piece, and look forward to more.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Now it is time for the OFFICIAL chapter here, hope you like it, did a lot of work into it, and I mean researching and all that as well as planning out the individual people and places.**

**Also, you should know that any and all suggestions are welcome for OC's and also, harem candidates for my character, any suggestions would be appreciated, excluding Robin, Boa Hancock and Margret, as they are taken by my friend and co-writer, Mad Bobert.**

**Now on to me, and my best friend's character for the future chapters, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

Ow.

As I lifted my throbbing body from the bed sheets, I looked around my surroundings, it was a quant room, the floor was made of cobblestone and covered mostly by a fur rug, and the wooden planks on the walls were slightly damp looking but still dry enough to suffice.

Numerous decorations adorned the place from masks to some pictures of a family. Dragging my body off the floor I looked at it. The picture showed an older man with a teenage female and little boy on either side of him, all of them were smiling and hugging each other, the typical happy family, but I noticed that from the sight of the dining table that had more dust on two chairs than the third that two of them must not live here anymore, three exits to be seen, the open window, both doors on either side, no one nearby hiding from-

Dammit, I smack my head to rid my instinct, ever since I got my powers, I have the urge to examine every possible threat and benefit to my safety, call it predatory habit.

As soon as I look into the kitchen, I am assaulted by a very familiar feeling, hunger.

But I don't mean the food eaten through the mouth, but the strange thing is I never wanted to feed so much, my skin was crawling so much, it felt like my stomach was eating itself, and as hunger echoed through my thoughts I heard a voice repeating in my head, it was near impossible to listen to them, and I kept on forgetting what they said when I thought I caught a word.

_Feed…eat…flesh…blood…CONSUME!_

"Hey"

I swung my head around to look at the source of the voice, standing by one of the doors, which were now open, I consciously shrugged my hood closer to my head, I didn't know why, but I always felt the need to wear something to put over my head, to hide my face, even around my friends I was reluctant to put down my hood.

Properly looking at the guy, who seemed to be the same age as me, I noticed that he was wearing a dark green vest, his trousers were slightly baggy with a lighter green colour with a strip of black running up his left trouser leg, he was well muscled and held a sword in a sash that let the blade show and it had-

**BLOOD**

A hot pain sizzled through my cranium as I caught sight of the crimson, I clutched my head and groaned as needles in my brain were pushing my body to do something, but so many images whizzed by my eyes that I didn't know what they were.

"Are you okay?" the guy asks as I place one of my hands against the wall, the pain was almost moving in every inch of my skin, I nod a little as the motion sent another tremor throughout my skull.

"Maybe some food will help, just hunted down a that bear that had been stealing the villages food for the week, so no love lost over the guy" as I looked at him again, I noticed the large bulk that he was dragging behind himself, the body caused the feeling of hunger to spike even further, I hardly heard what the person said as he moved to the next room, all I did was stare at the large carcass with glazed eyes.

Then I pounced.

**-? POV-**

I took down old furry in a minute, it was hardly that difficult, sure the bear has a good amount of strength but that is it, only the larger variety from other islands could present much of a problem, even then, quite small.

A quick slash to sever the tendons in the neck, I took it back to my uncles house, and I couldn't help but realise that the bear was lighter than the guy that I had to break my back carrying.

When I got back, I saw a glimpse of my guest through the window, he must have woken up when I had been gone, so I decided not to keep him waiting and opened the front door.

"Hey" I said as I looked at him in the middle of the room, he looked around at me and pulled his head closer into his hood, despite it being quite humid, he looked me up and down before suddenly stiffening and then clutching his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern, he nodded vaguely before cringing even more and leaning against the wall, feeling worried that the guy might drop dead, I decided that he might need something to eat before I tried medicine.

"Want some food? Fresh bear, it had been causing problems around here for a while" hell, the head will probably be used as a decoration or something.

He didn't respond so I decided to get the bear into the house and get the tools to skin it, he suddenly pushed off the wall and stared at the bear with hunger, I guess he is really starving.

"Go lie down, I'll put some dinner on in a bit" I then went off to the kitchen to get the skinning set and started wondering about the castaway.

He was dressed rather smartly, not to a Noble level of course, but it seemed he must have been well off to get clothes like that, or maybe it was just a regular set of clothing for his village, and why was he all the way out here anyway?

I was interrupted from my thoughts from a thud from the living room, I turned my head to look in the direction, and then the sound of ripping was heard, like when meat was cut in half by a knife.

I put down one of the many knifes I was checking and went back in the living room, where I was greeted with...

…

WHAT THE HELL!

The guy that I had left was thrusting his hands deep into the bulk of the bear's body, it's hide broken through like nothing, and not only that, some kind of weird limbs had sprouted from his body, helping with ripping into the creature with it tear off chunks of flesh and recede into his body.

This only kept going for a few seconds before the tentacles took hold of the remaining corpse and it was _pulled into his body! _I blinked once, twice, three times before I confirmed this wasn't an hallucination and promptly shouted,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted in shock, I heard thunder crack overhead and quickly pulled in my emotions and took a calming breath, counted to three and looked back at... whoever this was.

He looked surprised at my sudden appearance, and then slightly scared, I then considered why this would be, I then realised that maybe his powers were a Devil Fruit, and it all seemed to fit.

I then decided to ask him, "Was that a Devil Fruit?"

He looked at me with a look I couldn't tell what was, and then lapsed into a slightly rough voice, "Y-yeah, got it a few years ago"

It was certainly an interesting power I thought, he looked slightly nervous so I then got an idea, raising my arm, I cast a breeze to go through the house and make it chillier, the hooded man then had a look of surprise on his face.

"Me too" I said to him, this was going to be one lengthy conversation.

_Grumble_

…

And I haven't got anything to eat! I cried tears as my belly growled noisily.

But I pushed those thoughts from my head as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Morita Robert, what's your name?"

He tilted his head and seemed to bite his tongue slightly and tried to say his name again.

"Koa Alex Daniel, good to meat you too Morita" he said with a humorous grin,

I winced slightly at his joking jab, and we both sat at the table, him taking Uncle's seat and first started talking about our Devil Fruits.

**-Daniel POV-**

I talked with Robert (We were on first name terms now) and talked about our abilities, it was a simple rundown of them, his was from a fruit called Apoco Apoco, meaning Apocalypse, he could control not only air, but lightning, fire, earth and water, and due to this, he can ignore the effects of seawater, he hadn't tested seastone however since it wasn't easy to find, but it still eliminated the problems with sea travel at least.

And then I explained mine, the only word I could give for my Devil Fruit was Blacklight, as the word was always on my brain since I ate the fruit so I decided to call it the Blacklight Blacklight Fruit, at least until I found a better name.

He was impressed from the display of my power, first was my increased agility and strength, my added abilities to glide in the air, then to shift the clothes on my body, and then my favourite, weapons.

It was pretty strange when my hands became claws after Consuming a Grizzly Bear one day, they just emerged from my hands and I used them to their full extent, and after a few more years I had a power that would increase the muscles in my arms to an astonishing size, increasing my already crazy strength.

I never had anyone to talk to about my Devil Fruit, they thought it was cool to have special super powers and help around the village, to me it was like a large burden, I never liked swimming in the first place, not now it was like _any _type of water was bad, I never had to worry about hygiene, my skin seemed to shift it away, so I never had a shower in nearly a decade.

Not that I told him that fact.

After I hunted down a couple of wolves to make up for consuming his bear, we ate wolf burgers (kidding, sadly they don't have burgers here, have to correct that) and talked a little more about our lives.

"So, wait" Robert asks, as he is chuckling, "You emptied the _entire _supply of paint on them?"

I was currently telling him my more prankish days when I was a kid, he had expressed a little anger and pity when I told him about my village, and we veered off the subject to a more happier memory, like when I played a joke on the bullies back in school at the place.

"Yes," I confirmed with laughter, "and then I released a bunch of the chickens I gathered into the same room, and when they came out, it was like the rainbow getting hit by every seagull flying over the Blues, it took them a week to wash it off"

I was disappointed that he didn't laugh that much but I could see he liked my tale, I let my eyes wander around the room to look back at the family picture again, Robert followed my gaze and he stopped chuckling, he just had a straight face, emotionless, it didn't take a genius to work out what happened, I didn't really felt like I should ask, but luckily, he answered anyway.

"When I was a kid," he started as he looked out the window, "my dad, me and my sister on a trip to Silver Water, the big city a little away from here, which was a big excitement at the time. My uncle Phillip gave us a ride on his boat. When we got there I was amazed, I rushed to look around not listening to my dad's warning to not get lost"

He laughed without humour "I got lost and it took ages for anyone to find me. Phillip took me back to the main part of the town. Little did we know that a Noble was visiting at the time. He decided that he wanted my sister to be one of his slaves"

"My dad refused of course" he continued looking slightly proud, "and was shot for his courage. " I cringed at the blunt sentence, he was emotionless again, "My sister tried to resist the guards and attacked the Nobel only to be shot as well" I crushed one of the metal mugs I was drinking from in anger, and placed it quickly under the table, he didn't notice and went on with the story.

"He just walked over the body and continued on his way as if they were nothing but trash, no, less than trash, my uncle Phillip held me back as their bodies were dumped in the sea." his voice was now turning bitter with resentment, "We couldn't even dive in to take them with us because of what they had done, because if someone witnessed our act they would accuse us of treason or some other nonsense because we were just taking their corpses" he choked on the word.

He looked at me with cold eyes, "What kind of person has to sneak like a thief to get back his family's bodies to bury, what kind of life do we live in where people think that because we are of lesser social standing that we have to be less than insects" he looked at the ceiling, now looking older than before.

"I used to be a slave" I said, he looked back at me, "As far back as I remember I was in slavery, because some fat fuck wanted someone to lick his boots clean" I lie down on the floor with the familiar indifference settling into me, I was lying slightly about the 'as far back as I remember' thing of course, don't want my only friend to call me insane.

"I was luckier than most, only a year after I was taken in, Fisher Tiger came" I smiled at the memory of him assaulting the Nobles, "he came through the place like a cannon, destructive and terrifying, he had come only to free the Fishmen and Mermaids at first, but when he saw us, he didn't distinguish between human and Fishman, no, he set us all free"

"That is the thing, isn't it" Robert said, he was now taking out another bottle of Sake for us to drink, "people keep on saying that the marines are heroes, and yes, they can be, they would submit to the Nobles in a heartbeat, and Pirates, although they may be wicked, there are people like Fisher Tiger" he breathed in deep, "it makes you think who the real heroes can be, order or freedom"

I nodded at this, taking another swig of alcohol, "Yeah, they are the only ones who make a difference, whenever it is good or bad, they can choose it to be how they wish"

"Makes you wish there were more of the first kind, just to stick it to the injustices of the world" Robert agreed, he was slightly more tipsy than me from the Sake, I never was able to get drunk as I remembered, helped a lot when in drinking contests,

But then my mind clicked at Robert's words, I thought about it, pirates could be what they want to be, only they themselves told them what to do, no one else, and how they should interfere in other's lives, so that is when I spoke out loud.

"What if..." I paused as I worked my mind around the idea, "What if we were pirates?"

Robert was caught off guard from the question, "Say what?"

I was on a role, "Maybe we can be pirates, sail from ocean to ocean, none of that be heroes of justice shit, just make a difference, in a good way, like you said"

He gave me a look of disbelief, which I suppose was fair, after all I was asking him to be a criminal; he then settled into a thoughtful look, his gaze shifted behind me and I knew he was looking at the photo.

"Talking, hypothetically" he said with a level voice, "if we were to become pirates, who would we go to?"

I shook my head, "No one, I am talking about becoming ones ourselves, get our own crew, ship and all, and, "I looked slightly embarrassed, "maybe also I can be the captain, I mean we do need someone to lead us, right?"

He nodded, after several minutes of silence I was beginning to get nervous, but then he nodded his head again and gave me a smile,

"Then I guess, that we are going to have to get a proper ship, right captain?" he then chuckled again, and I joined in, until we were having full blown laughter at the situation.

Me as a pirate, I could only imagine what mum would have said if she heard her son was going to become a pirate in a place that shouldn't even exist, that would be something to bring up in a conversation... if I ever were to come back that is.

I squashed that thought as me and Robert discussed what we were going to do.

**-A few Hours later-**

We had taken all that Robert needed for the journey, the reason why I am saying Robert is because I hardly need anything like sleep and food, well, the normal food, and even then, I had already fed in that respect enough to last me a month.

We went to Robert's boat, it was his Uncle Philip's before he had died from a heart attack a little while ago, it was kind of rundown, the sails were tattered, some planks were broken and I am sure within a few months that this thing would be water logged..

I tilted my head in confusion, how would I know that, I was never one for boats, they were made of wood, wind made it move and it floated, but as I thought that I bombarded with numerous images of complex robe tying for the sail and strategies of ship combat.

Shaking my head I stared with confusion into space before Robert shouted that it was time to set sail, I cast the issue to the back of my mind and started putting away everything in our temporary ship, I then settled myself at the front of the ship and mentally noted to get a ship that had a figurehead, like Luffy's, to sit on.

As I gazed at the sea ahead of us, I took a deep breath,

"First stop, Silver Water City, and the start of the best crew since Gold Roger" I whispered, I knew I was thinking ahead a little, but with me and Robert so strong and only starting, I was optimistic.

And I even thought of the name, I saw it once when I was watching the TV when I was six, a passing thing really, about the adventures in space and many other things, but one name stuck, it was a harmless name, but what it stood for was terrifying. And just as it was then, I will make it the name of the crew.

The Reavers, and me as the Blacklight captain.


	3. Chapter 2: First Blood?

**Chapter 2: First Blood?**

**-Daniel POV-**

I should make an obvious point with this statement, I hate water.

Now I know, hating water is pretty much a given when you have a Devil Fruit, but at least they can wash their face without cringing.

For some reason, my skin actually crawls, literally, _crawls _whenever I am close to water, and it is incredibly unnerving, this is a big reason why I didn't decide to leave my village to go on adventures like all the other young kids my age.

So you can guess by apprehension when I was going to be on a questionably safe boat in the middle of the sea, but I knew, if I was going to go anywhere in life as a pirate that I would have to suck it up.

But still, *shiver*

"You okay Dan?" asked Robert, I quickly nodded and just focused on the sun high in the sky, the stupid thing was that even normal water put me off, and that didn't affect the Devil Fruit side of me anyway, but thankfully, my Devil Fruit also seemed to clean me better than any shower, I once came back from a two day hunting trip and there wasn't even a speck of dust on me, most be the shape-shifting part.

"So..." Robert said, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked at him, we were currently sitting down and looking out to the sea at the front of the boat,

"How are we going to start on this whole pirate thing and all?" I gave him a questioning look, "I mean, it is not like we can just raid ships and look for buried treasure, right?"

"Well..." I thought on this for awhile, "I guess we need a goal, like something to follow"

"Like what? The One Piece?" I could tell he was half joking,

"No, too unoriginal" besides, I don't want to be on the receiving end of a Gum Gum punch anytime soon, I don't really know with Luffy, but it could happen.

"There are a lot of adventurous pirates who think the One Piece is the ultimate challenge, plus the title of the pirate king, but I don't see myself wearing a crown"

Robert put on a thoughtful look before saying, "Well, it sounds cliche but why not be protectors of the weak?"

"We would be doing that anyway" I said easily, "Making it our goal would be pointless"

"Become the greatest pirates in the North Blue?"

"Too small"

"Most feared of them all among the Marines?"

"Too dark"

"Strongest?"

"Have you _heard _ofWhitebeard? No way am I going to try and wrestle the title off of him"

"Point taken"

After twenty minutes of swapping ideas, we both flopped backwards on the deck (I ignored the loose nail biting into my back) and looked exhausted,

"This goal thing is harder than it sounds" said Robert,

"Well, we just started, it will come to us eventually"

"What about a flag?"

"I'm not much of an artist but..." I turned my head slightly to look at the pattern on my jacket, I couldn't see the whole thing from here but I knew what it looked like, don't know how I got these clothes however, I chose just to accept whatever comes my way when it comes to my Devil Fruit.

"Why not this, I always liked the design, and if you look at it closely, it kind of looks like a pirate skull, doesn't it?"

Robert looks at it closely, "I suppose, white out the outline of the skull, keep the red lines surrounding it, looks good" he nods, "Yeah, I can see this working, hope we get someone who can draw this on a flag, of course after we get a ship that doesn't look like the grandfather of oak"

I nodded in agreement, a solution to getting rid of the shiver when I see the numerous holes in the ship would be the best thing, or I will never get to sleep, despite how I don't need it much.

"So, how far is this Silverwater?" I was eager to stretch my legs, after getting my Devil Fruit abilities I would part take in some parkour around the town and forest for a few hours, it felt exhilarating to be able to jump higher than most buildings and run faster than a ship could sail, and then there is the cars back home that I was faster than as well, but it is the closest comparison I could come up with.

"Another day, should be just coming into our sight in the morning, as long as weather is favourable, by the way, it would be in our best to get a navigator as soon as possible"

"Aren't you a navigator?" I asked with general puzzlement, "You're navigating right now, aren't you?"

"Only because I know the local waters" he said with a sheepish expression, "I can get us to Silverwater and back no problem, and a few of the stops on the way, but I am not really suited to follow maps and all that, we need a professional"

I nodded, filing away the info for later, I briefly thought about Nami, but shook it off, she has her own crew to find, I then thought of Arlong, one of the only two villains I could remember from the show, I didn't remember exactly what he did, but it was certainly something bad, Buggy was the other, the only thing I could remember from him was that he was a clown.

What was so bad about that?

"Have you ever heard of a pirate called Buggy?" I asked my crewmate,

"No, what kind of pirate is called Buggy?"

In another ocean, a red nosed man sneezed,

"Don't know, name just came up"

I still find it surprising I could remember a few things from the show, I was here since I was eight, so I didn't think a few episodes would have been gone from my memory, I always had a private joke with myself that people said anything you learn from cartoons would not be useful, shows what they know.

I then walked away from my first mate as he went on his duties of fixing a few ropes and so on, and sat at the front of the ship, I definitely needed a figurehead on the next ship.

Before I knew it, my head drooped forward and I snored.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"WAKE UP!" shouted a voice in my ear,

It was so loud that I fell to my side away from the speaker, I felt brief pain in my ear before it disappeared in an instant,

I turned my groggy eyes to Robert, his face had slight visages of anger, yet he put on a calm face as he looked at me with curiosity,

"Honest question, are you really that much of a heavy sleeper?"

I blinked a few times before shrugging, "I guess it is to compensate for how I don't sleep that much"

He sighed and just pointed left of me, I looked and saw an island, it had a nice white beach that ended a few metres from the sea level in a nice set of greenery perched in the middle of the land, a nice down of small shacks were set up, showing it was a village., the sun was lower in the sky, showing it was approaching evening.

"What? That isn't Silverwater is it?" I looked back at Robert whose response was pointing to the island again, this time I looked to see a ship that was docked at the shore, it was relatively normal, but what caught my eye was the flag that fluttered from the top.

A black flag with a bears skull.

"Pirates..." I now utilised my full sight to look closer at the town, I saw several figures running around with swords and, from slight sounds from far away, guns, breaking into houses with other figures running away from them.

"They are pillaging the town" said Robert in disgust, "I really hate this, they have the freedom to stand against the World Nobles and they just prove that pirates are nothing more than killers and thieves, also, this place is called Sunny Beach, there is not a single mean person in this place, what did they do to deserve this?"

"If that had been my town I would have thrown them back into the sea" I commented, I then stretched my muscles and got on my feet,

"I think I could do with a little exercise, just bring us to shore Morita" I ordered, a slight tone of profession entered my voice.

He nodded and moved to the steering wheel, the ship then turned to face Sunny Beach, I then looked at the pirate ship again.

"I'm sure we could 'borrow' that when we are done..." I mumbled, as I stayed away from the soggy wood in the corner of the deck.

Damn water.

**-? POV-**

I opened the window slightly, the dirty pirates were running around like idiots, I saw warthogs with more dignity when fighting.

And what a wonder that the Marines didn't think that Sunny Beach would be a target for them, afterall, the rising pirate Grizzly Small had been making a name for himself, maybe he was small time but they were so weak and uncoordinated that a decent battleship with well trained soldiers would have been enough to take care of them.

But of course, they don't take care of small issues such as this, the only time they go to any of the smaller islands of the Blues is when there is suspicion of a larger threat in the area, or when a World Noble gives the higher ups a bribe.

…

I moved away from the window and moved towards my desk, placing my hand on top of an old box of old designs and swirling patterns, the shadow of my arm became faint as I reached forward.

"They try to get into this house, and they will find their brain in their stomach"

**-Daniel POV-**

"Not very original is all I'm saying, I mean, Sunny Beach, this is a beach, it is sunny, I just don't see much imagination from whoever named this"

"As I said, you have a point, but not one that justifies this conversation lasting the whole ride over here"

"Well, what would you rather have First Mate? Awkward silence?"

"Anything better than this, Captain"

I suppressed a snort of amusement as I looked towards our destination a little over 50 yards away, and couldn't help but notice, that the rowboat we were in was in better condition than the ship itself.

I looked at the other pirate vessel.

You'll be mine soon.

"Looks like we have trouble"

I looked forward to see the pirate crew had taken notice of us, and a quarter of them decided to gather at the shore and waiting for us to land on the beach.

"Just stop here and we'll see if the leader is going to give an evil monologue or something"

"By the Blues please forbid"

Sure enough, as we stayed in the safe zone from the pirates, a larger one pushed in front of them to fill our sight, easily seen in the middle of the unwashed lot.

"Why is it always 'bigger is the leader' with these people?" Robert asked me,

"I guess they have character" I answered.

"Hey you!"

"Yeah, plenty of character" Robert observed sarcastically,

"Maybe he's smarter than he looks?" bit of a long shot.

"Get over here!"

"Yeah, looks like it" Robert falsely agreed,

"Maybe he worked his way up the ranks with hard work" I'm grasping at straws,

"If you don't do what I say, I'm going to use my Bear Bear fruit on you!"

"Strike three, this guy must have just been the bigger gorilla" Robert finished,

I nodded sagely,

"HEY! I know you are insulting me!" the aforementioned man yelled, as to what he looked like, he had a wide body that was a bit short for his build, with strips of cloth marring over his body and some stuffy looking trousers over his stubby legs, he had a large battle axe slung into a leather holster, his face was puffy and bulging. with a scraggly perched on his chin, and he had a helmet with two horns sticking out either side of it.

_Looks more like a Viking than a pirate._

I blinked, what's a Viking?

My thoughts however, eluded me as I turned my attention to the pirate captain bawling at us.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked my crewmember,

"Um, I guess fight them" I am not sure with this stuff,

"Their pirates, I don't think they are really going to give us a chance to land on the beach and fight them"

"Hmm, good point, wait, I got an idea"

"What?"

I didn't answer in favour of shouting out to the Bear guy,

"Hey! Big guy!"

He snapped out of his internal ranting to glare at me, "What!"

"Pretty girls behind you!"

Robert sweatdropped, "You don't actually think they will fall-

"WHERE!" All of the pirates including the 'Viking' on the beach swung around to look behind them, a thud in the boat was the sign that Robert had face planted to the deck,

"Standby to jump in Rob" I whispered to him, the only indication that he heard me was a slight tilt of his head before I braced my legs, I felt the tension of squirming masses within my limbs before I let them spring and leaped several feet into the air, the forty yard length was cleared completely, the first pirates at the time that turned back at us to look, were met with my fists entering their vision.

**POW! SMACK!**

They collapsed to the ground with bleeding noses, the rest of them whipped around to look at me, but by that time I was already launching forward with flips and kicks.

_Adjust your legs, make sure that you utilise your length with them, make sure to throw in a few punches._

I decided to listen to the voice in my head and adjusted my fighting style to get up to twelve guys unconscious and a few more on the ground with painful injuries.

But then I twisted around to catch a large axe being swung on a low angle, my hands slightly split open at the blade cut into my hands, but I held my tongue.

I looked up to see the captain pirate looking at me, slightly angry but with a superior tone.

"Let me tell you something you hood wearing freak, no one, and I repeat, no one has been able to beat me in one-on-one combat, you haven't got a chance!"

"Don't you mean one-on-fifty, all I see are your lackeys backing up your words, and even then, not much"

He growled, "Okay then, my name is Captain Grizzle, the last name you will ever hear!"

I grabbed a guy that tried to take a swing at me and lifted him off his feet, turning his face to me, he visibly paled at my gaze and I just casualty asked, "So, what is your name?"

He gulped before stuttering, "R-r-remmy B-b-bootlace"

I looked at Grizzle, "Looks like it isn't" and I just tossed the third rate pirate aside as the captain bear swung his axe again with outrage and I nimbly dodged aside, I took slight notice to the fact that the rest of the pirates were now staying out of the fight to charge at Robert, who had now finally landed with the row boat.

But what happened next made me pause slightly, as he took out his sword and electricity started to buzz around his body.

"Conductor!" He shouted as his blade suddenly seemed to hum with energy, taking it in a backhanded stance, he dodged, ducked and jumped over the attacks of the motley pirate crew, while tapping them lightly with his sword, when he appeared on the other side of him, he placed his blade slowly back into his holster, while the pirates behind him twitched and started to spasm from the volts shooting down their skin.

I had unfortunately looked at the display for too long as Robert looked at me, eyes widening as he shouted "Look out!"

I looked back in time to see a blade swinging low, but I couldn't catch it in time as it smacked me high into the air with a thud, it was the blunt side so it didn't hurt, but...

"SON-OF-A-BITCH THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOOOOOOOOOOT!"

I barely saw the sweatdrop on Roberts head as I sailed through the air, I caught a glimpse of a wooden wall, before I crashed through it.

**CHEERRRRRK!**

I ripped through the building before I stopped suddenly, crashing into the next wall.

I layed on my back for a few moments.

Lets see, two broken ribs, a bit of a twist in my ankle, nothing too serious, a piece of wood lodged in my arms, some glass caught in my skin, the sword in my back...

Wait, what?

I looked down to see a slightly bloody tip of a blade sticking out of it, I shifted my head slightly to look behind me, and was greeted by a mans face, looked around his thirties, brown hair and silver eyes, his face seemingly emotionless.

_A cold killer, you could learn from him._

Ok, voices in my head aside, time to greet the geek, tho he doesn't look like one.

I just like rhyming things.

"Rest in peace pirate scum" he said as he jerked the knife out of me, I guess he expected me to fall down.

Wait, wait, WAIT FOR IT!

I stood up.

"Thats not very nice you know" I said as I struck my foot behind me, I expected to feel resistance, but I felt nothing.

"Huh?" I spun around to see a weird sight.

The man had nearly disappeared, and by nearly, I mean NEARLY, a thin outline showed his shape, like the colours and shapes of things in the outline was distorted, I then had to forget that observation as his fist materialised back into view and nailed me in the head.

"OW!" I shouted, and tried to hit him again, only for him to fully become see-through again and I just swiped the air.

"Thats not fair!" I said with frustration,

"All's fair in love and war" he replied.

_John Lyly? What is that phrase doing here?_

I paused, ignoring the voice that made no sense.

"You don't... you know"

"What?"

"Well, peek on women while their taking a bath"

"WHAT!?" He fully came into view with a slight blush, his clothes had several leather straps holding together the rugged cloth, his sleeves and cuffs were a navy blue while a deeper one made up the torso and trousers, he had some old boots on as well, seamans ones from the look of it.

"I" He said with an angry and embarrassed look, "Would never-"

"SUCKER!" I lept forward with a kick aimed at his stomach, he crumbled to the ground and I held him down,

"Before you do the disappearing act again," I said to him, "keep in mind that I am not attacking this place"

He looked at me, stopping in his struggles, "Really?" So you're not a pirate?"

I tilted my head, "Weeeell" I scratched the back of my head, "I'm not _bad _pirate"

He narrowed his eyes,

"And I don't attack stuff like this guy is doing out there" I jerked my head behind me, making a point.

He still was looking at me suspiciously.

"How about this, I go kick his oversized but to the curb and you can stop looking at me funny, how about that?"

Silence.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked me with a level head.

As I pondered that, my eyes landed on a nearby desk, it had several maps on it and plenty of personal notes and the like, and also navigation tools, which gave me a pretty good idea what occupation he had, I looked back at him.

"Weeeell" I repeated, "my crew is in the need for a navigator..."

The hard look was back,

"Hey! I'm just saying that as an option, I take out Grizzly out there, and you can decide whenever or not to join, just your choice, guaranteed"

"So, do we have a deal?" I released him and we both stood up, I put my hand in front of me in a handshake gesture,

He looked at it, then at me, and slowly he reached out and held it, with a firm shake, the deal was made.

"On one condition" he finally spoke up, "That at one point of my journey, I can leave when I want or the ship can go to one place for me to do something"

"Agreed" I answered with a grin, and without further delay, I ran out of the hole and- oh wait,

"SORRY ABOUT THE WALL!" I shouted to him, and ran full tilt back to the beach.

**-Robert POV-**

"YOU ARE GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" shouted Grizzle again as he threw a crewmember at me, the rest of the pirates in the village had come and they were still trying to attack me, but their erratic swings were hardly good enough to hit me.

As he charged through one side of the crowd with another Conductor, Grizzle was waiting for me at the end of it,

"GOT YOU!" He swung up his axe above me, and I raised my sword to block it when,

"HELLO MY DARLING!" A black blur slammed into the side of the captain and they both landed several metres away, I saw my captain on top of Grizzlies stomach as they were on the ground,

"So uhhh..." Daniel then looked down on themselves, "Well... this is awkward" I slapped my palm against my head in exasperation,

"DIE!" shouted Grizzle, as he struggled on the ground, after several seconds, he stops,

"How are you so heavy?!" he jerked up on the ground, trying to get out from under Daniel,

"Uhhh, lack of exercise?" responded my captain,

I then turned my attention back at the dumbfounded crew, who seemed to regain their senses and charge to attack me, I took in a deep breath and the sand beneath my feet lifted up from the ground to wrap around my sword,

"Edge of Earth!" I called out, and charged forward with my strengthened blade.

**-Daniel POV-**

"I'm just saying, you need to exercise more, maybe some crunches so that in this position, you won't be at such a disadvantage"

"I AM NOT WEAK! YOU ARE HEAVY!"

"How rude"

I was watching the fight between Robert and the rest of the motley pirate crew when I suddenly felt a shift in gravity,

"What the-"

I then jumped off Grizzle as his skin started to shift, bristles of fur started to cover his skin like a wave, his fingers grew into short claws and he grew larger, he stood up, showing his face as a long snout with a black nose.

_So that is what a Zoun Fruit looks like, kind of funny its a bear._

I had to admit, he was right.

"NOW YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY POWER AS A DEVIL FRUIT USER!"

The half-bear half-man then took his axe again and swung at me with increased speed, I barely dodged out of surprise and he kept in up with another swing.

I could tell he was even more powerful, his muscles had expanded even larger to fit his bear frame, he even managed to nick me slightly with a few attacks.

"Sorry man/bear" I said as he swung a low shot at my legs, I jumped quickly only to grip onto the blade and get launched up twenty metres high in the air as I let go again, he looked around in confusion.

"But bear is my favourite meal!" He looked up to see me dropping like a rock towards him, but before he could get out of the way, my claws sprang out, five long skeleton-like fingers lengthened out, with slight bristles of black fur appearing on the rest of my hands, but still, the dark ivory sheen of the sharp fingers stood out most.

Grizzle tried to raise his weapon to block my meteor assault, but as I came into contact with it, it splintered in half, and I passed through to have my hands pierce into his chest.

"Ah..." he said quietly, he looked down at his impaled body, and into my eyes, "Ah *cough* *cough*"

Blood was coughed out of his mouth, but I wasn't paying attention to the fact I was killing a man, I just felt nostalgia.

Suddenly, the voice was back, but a different voice, one of vicious sayings and not intelligent comments like before, like when I was in Robert's house with the bear.

_...flesh...pierced...tear and engorge...__**CONSUME**_

I felt in resistance as the familiar tentacles that make up my body peeled off my arms and pushed into Grizzle's skin, that went in deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and I could feel his damaged liver, his broken bones, his gasping lungs, his dying heart.

The man himself was in a state of calm, until my feelers reached into his head, at which point I heard him scream.

Anyone who wasn't watching the fight was now stopping what they were doing, to look at the horrendous scene, how do I know that, my back is facing them, wait, I am seeing through different eyes, Grizzle's eyes.

Then, the bear man's screams were cut short, as his head started folding in on itself, his eyes dragged back into his sockets, and the rest of the skull split into fragments to be pulled down the neck.

Each of his limbs were doing the same thing, I could see outlines of my feelers from the moving lumps in his skin, it took a minute until only the torso remained, why?

There was something else in it, a round object lodged into the stomach, it was hard to consume, but my feelers dove into it and ripped it into little pieces, taking the nutrients and protein it possessed, and then the torso finally was pulled into me, the rest of my tentacles on my body popped up to take it in.

When it was done, I looked around at the rest of the pirates, they were wearing faces of fear and disbelief, I shifted my body to show my erratic feelers again and they immediately ran away, in blind fear.

I looked at Robert, who had taken down several enemies himself, they were dead, as I could tell, he looked at me, and calmly nodded, not caring what I had just did.

I smiled in a disconnected way, before I pitched forward on the ground, then it was blackness.

The last thing I wondered was, if this was the first time I have killed a human, why was it so, familiar?


	4. Chapter 3: Pissing off People

**Chapter 3: Pissing Off People**

**-Daniel POV-**

I, was currently doing what no self-respecting, aspiring pirate should do.

Crying in the corner.

"Come on already, I know what you mean about hating the seawater and all, but Takumi can suck it up, why can't you?" Robert said behind me, I gave him a glare from behind me.

"I wouldn't have to if you had the initiative to steal the guys ship, I mean, look at this thing! I doubt every metre it can sail, let alone all the way to this Silverwater!"

"The rest of Smalls crew jumped the thing and I had to take care of you! How was I supposed to know you wanted to take the ship afterwards? Read your mind!?"

Yes, currently I was arguing with Robert over the fact that I woke up on the same rickety ship we arrived on, I was out for a while after... CONSUMING the Grizzle guy, I can't get over that name, I mean, I always hunted under the same mechanic, so does that mean I am technically eating the guy? I don't know, the fact remains is that I had a lot of issues to sort when I woke up.

Number one, greeting our new member, Takumi Shisuruno, although Robert had doubts in letting him aboard, he lectured me on how we couldn't hire random strangers as our crewmembers, I guess I know why Luffy does it so much, it's funny to see people's reactions, or he is really that open.

Number two, I decided to work out exactly when the Strawhats were coming into the picture, I had not done this before because I had thought that I wouldn't be going on any adventures, but now I was trying to work out the timeline from my limited knowledge of events, running a few names by the other two members of my crew showed that Arlong was still at large somewhere, and they hear the Zoro was still a bounty hunter, and subtle questions showed Luffy had no bounty yet, thankfully Takumi was a big trader in rumours from the other blues so I managed to dumb it down that Luffy had not started his journey yet or was very early in it.

And Number three, I was still of a leaky floating excuse of a coffin.

"Stop being such a baby! It isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad!? I currently weigh a lot of pounds right now Robert, one wrong step and the boards will give out under me!"

"SHUT UP!" Takumi shouted from the steering wheel, "I swear, are you men or children, how can I respect you as a captain when you bawl like a baby!"

"HEY! You are insulting me, so how are you any different!?" I knew I was being stupid right now, but I guess if Luffy's crew functions so well fighting, might as well.

Plus, no one calls me a child.

"And who is more stupid!?" Robert said, "The captain, or the one who follows him?!"

…

""I'm pathetic"" Robert and Takumi said simultaneously, now crouched in a corner beside each other in depression, I felt the sudden urge to pull a Nami right there and now and give the pair of them some goose eggs on their heads, if the angry mark on my head was any indication, but I was held back by a sudden squawk from above.

Looking up, I saw one of those funky mail seagulls that hold newspapers for people, the village I lived in was saving up money to buy one to send mail to the neighbouring for trading reasons.

It swooped down and landed on the rim of our ship, I looked towards to moping pair and sweatdropped; I guess I would be paying for the morning paper.

Taking a few Beri from Roberts wallet, I move over to the white feathered bird, but as I do, it winces slightly.

Raising an eyebrow, I sigh as I realised what it was, animals such as deer and always seemed to know I was near and got skittish at the sight of me, that was until I got stealthy, but even then, the stray cats and other non-eatable animals around the village gave me a wide berth whenever they were in the same general area as me, I guess I was pretty much a predator in my own right.

I placed the Beri in the middle of the ship, and walked to the opposite end from the News-bird, sitting down cross legged, I waited.

Eventually, the reluctant bird flew to the pile of coins and quickly snatched up the required amount, before dropping the newspaper and flying off.

I think I am going to call it chicken from now on.

Not paying it any more mind, I flicked through the paper, it said a lot of shit from Marines doing justice and the like, and maybe they were, but mostly it talks about the 'worthwhile' rescues, such as a Nobles house from a small thief raid or something stupid like that.

How we salute our men in uniform.

I then stopped at a particular page, they was a wanted poster tucked in between the sports section, taking it out I was met with a familiar face.

**Grizzle Small, the Bear Pirate, Dead or Alive.**

**User of the Bear-Bear Fruit, Brown Bear Version.**

**Captain of the Grizzly Pirates.**

**Wanted for Murder, Privateering a Marine Ship, and Pillaging.**

**Bounty, 20, 000, 000 Beri.**

Huh, so the guy was actually well know, in this sea anyway, such a shame I Consumed him, I could have dragged his sorry ass to the nearest Marine base for some extra cash...

Yet again, I am technically a pirate myself, tho I haven't done anything to warrant the title yet, maybe I'll rob a rich guys boat or something, so maybe turning in bounties isn't the brightest idea to do.

My mind wanders back to the last time I saw Grizzle, I had no regret what I did, he killed, destroyed for the heck of it, for the thrill of it, he was sick in the head as well, doing all those things to women...

Wait a second, how do I know that?

I racked my brain a little, a scene played out in my head, fire, lots of it, a blade in my hand, a giant axe, slicing and tearing through bodies, I feel a continuous ecstasy playing in a loop around my head, I turn my head right, I see an attractive woman, I stretch my large hand out...

NO!

My head snaps up in shock, I shook my head multiple times to get rid of the memory, that was, terrifying.

What did that mean, that was Grizzle's memories alright, did that mean I could see a consumed persons memories?

Damn, I thought I already had everything figured out about my abilities, I didn't need more surprises like this popping up.

My mind wandered again, and decided to pick his most recent memory, I found myself at Sunny Beach again, swinging at a black clothed figure who seemed to be dodging every attack easily, whoever it was, disappeared suddenly, turning my head to left and right, I found he was nowhere to be seen, then sound suddenly broke into my ears.

"**But bear is my favourite meal!"**

I looked up to see a horrifying sight, a human shaped monster with sharp claws, coming towards me, faster and faster and fast-

"AHHH!" I shouted out loud, looking left to right in shock, I saw Takumi at the wheel, looking at me in confusion, and Robert walking towards me, in concern.

"Hey, you okay Daniel?" he asked me, I looked at him before nodding in a dazed way, he walked away when I told him I just needed some rest, while my mind was buzzing with problems.

What was that? His final moments? I felt so drawn into the memory that I could feel the exact pain he felt when my claws pierced him into the chest, no, not really pain, more like, the shock, I'm not sure, and his thoughts at the time melded with mine, I couldn't recognize the person he fought against as me, all I thought was monster.

…

I am really going to get that 'most feared' title if I am really that scary.

I decided to doze off for the rest of the journey, thank god I don't get nightmares, or that would have been the a recurring thing for the rest of the week.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Robert POV-**

I always wondered if I was a 'leap before you look' person, I had thought some things through when I had the time, but more often than not, I would just think with my gut more than anything else, becoming a pirate was one of those moments.

And just as every other time I jumped into a situation, I am starting to regret it.

Maybe it was the right idea to travel, I would have went insane staying on the same island with people who have three different holidays dedicated to mud in some way, but I didn't need to be a pirate, let alone under such a lazy captain.

Looking at the slouched hooded figure at the end of the boat now made me wonder how such a guy can be so brave and serious one moment in making me join, to goofy and idiotic the next for the rest of the journey so far.

It was unnerving, god be with anybody who will have, or have a captain like that leading them.

I then turned my attention to the newest member of our crew, that Daniel had recruited in a two minute time frame, and started off with the guy stabbing him.

The way he held himself showed he had military experience, as well as he walked around the ship at the ready, Takumi was definitely a former Marine, I saw enough to get the idea.

He came up to be and told me there and then that he was joining the crew, any complaints was silenced by the fact he would help me carry my comatose captain to the ship after he grabbed a few things back home, good thing too, I swear that he must have got _heavier _than before, must be a side effect to his Devil Fruit.

Consuming, thats what he called the ability, disconcerting now that it can be used on people, but I guess he was just as shocked at the use.

I look at Takumi, the new Navigator, as he steered the ship, the former Marine paid little attention to me as he focused on his job, since Dan had not given him a job review or anything like that, I decided it would be best to strike up a conversation.

"So..." I said as I leaned against a barrel next to the wheel, "I just wanted to know, why did you agree to come aboard?"

"It would have taken several weeks for another ship to pass through, I had to leave as soon as possible and your captain offered me the perfect way off" not even turning his head to look at me

…

Well, I'm calling bull on that.

"Okay, so you make it a habit to join up with pirates?"

"I'm not joining up, this is a temporary way to secure passage before I get my own mode of transportation, so you can stop the interrogation, Swordsman" in a dismissive manner

My eye twitched at that, the bastard was really getting on my nerves.

"Well, _Navigator" _I stress on the word, "I do not know why you jump to the conclusion that I am interrogating you, are you really that distrustful of us?"

"You are Pirates, its your job description" he finally turns his head to me, "I get you from point A to point B with no additional duties, that way we will go our separate ways without any complications, and if I should choose the course for my own personal reasons, this ship will go there and then I leave and that will be our business"

We glared at each other before I turned my head the other way,

"Rude as anything to the guys giving you a ship, as well as colder than Lieutenant Aokiji with a brain freezer, you must be a hit with the ladies" notice my sarcasm.

He stiffened slightly before turning to look forward again.

"...I was married"

That peaked my interest, I finally got something on him, "Was? Were you divorced"

"No, she was murdered"

…

Okay, now I feel like an asshole.

"Look" I started off, sounded sympathetic, "Sorry about that, I lost my family too, my father and my sister, so I know what thats like"

He nodded stiffly as he kept looking forward,

Silence continued for several minutes afterwards, until Takumi spoke again, "Silverwater is now in sight, we should be there in half an hour"

I looked at the horizon to confirm that a saw the shape of an island in the distance, with the distinctive spire rising up from it.

"Okay then" I replied, "I'll wake the Dan, should take ten minutes, we'll get a new ship, more supplies, and who knows, maybe get bounty's to make the pirate business official"

Takumi glared at me, "I will not condone any murder if thats what you are going to do to get a price on your head, besides, its best you don't do it here, Silverwater is visited by Nobles, cross them and you'll regret it"

I looked at him blankly, "Please… I should be the one saying it to you, how do you think my dad and sis died?"

The only response he gave was a lessening of his frown, nodding at me without another word, he went back to steering why I turned away.

I looked at my lazy-ass captain, he was the closest thing to a friend I've had since Philip died, only know him for a few days, most of the time not conscious, I wondered briefly what he would do in front of a Noble, not suck up to them like money grubbers looking for a hand-out that's for damn sure, would he let go of his pride and bow to them? Would he glare at them from the corner of his eyes in silent anger? More likely than not, he would rush forward to help anyone in need, that's what scares me.

I shook of this thought as I concentrated on a time draining and exhausting task.

Waking my captain up.

*sigh*

**Daniel POV**

"LAND!" I shouted as I humped from the ship to the dock and practically belly flopped on the stone walkway, "Solid land" I murmured as I hugged the ground like my long lost brother.

"How do you plan to be a pirate if you are afraid of sailing?" my see-through navigator asked as I heard him step off the boat next to me.

"It isn't so much the sailing as what we were sailing on" I responded, casting a death glare at the excuse of a floating coffin.

"You think that tough? Try a ship without sails and a rudder, part of a survival training course that my superior made me take once"

I shivered at the thought.

"Well, you can stop complaining" Robert said as he got off as well, carrying the rest of our meager supplies, "I'll look to see if they have any seaworthy ships to use, you guys look into town and stock up on food and water, other than that, have fun, but be conservative, we aren't rolling in dough you know"

"Thank god, or otherwise I would stink of flour" I quip as I picked myself of the ground, "Okay, food, water, other stuff, and have fun, kay then, if I don't see you by nightfall, I will be in bed with a blond bombshell sipping whiskey"

"..."

"..."

"...great, my captains a pervert now" said Robert in exasperation as he face palmed sadly.

"I'm not a pervert" I said with a serious face, before splitting in a shit eating grin, "I'm a SUPER pervert!"

In another world, a white haired man peeking into a spring sneezed suddenly, inciting the wrath of the female occupants, and lots of pointy weapons.

All while Robert nearly face-vaulted, "AND YOUR PROUD OF THAT!?"

"But in all seriousness, I most likely wouldn't be the one putting the moves on her, I was popular in my last village as the most desirable one of the island" I said matter-of-factly,

Robert raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I frowned a bit, "Is it that hard to believe? Heck, I was mysterious, so I attracted the curious females, I was the strongest and took shit from no one, so I was admired by the women looking for an alpha male, I wore _Leather _and that appealed to the bad girls, and of course, I was the kindest guy in the whole place, so I broke the ice between the shyer lasses, I had to be taught sex-ed two years early so they didn't lure me in an alley to rape me"

He looked at me closely, "Yet you never stopped grinning since you started talking"

"Yup"

He shook his head, "Fine, just don't, start a fan club or something while you're here"

I winced, yeah, that wouldn't be good, and there is no telling what a fangirl would do.

"Where is Takumi?" He asked suddenly, I turned around to see that, indeed, no Takumi was in sight.

"I guess he left while we were talking" I shrugged, "Well, see you later Robo"

The Apoco user nodded before walking away, and I walked towards the shimmering buildings of Silverwater.

**One Hour Later**

Boring.

The place lost its novelty after ten minutes, the market was as simple as an exotic supermarket and any 'special' trinkets were obviously fake, I actually asked one man if he was selling gag items at one point when he insisted an old rickety gun piece was one held by Gold Roger, heck, if you're going that far, why not say he used it too.

My head at one point however, snapped towards a weapon store, and stared at it for several moments.

_I wonder if they have some primitive type of rocket launcher_

Yeah, hello little voice pushing me to insanity, how has your day been.

_Stuck in your head, what do you think?_

Yeah, I guess that would be…

…

And now I'm talking to the voice, oh joy.

_You're not insane, and surprisingly, I'm not either_

Yeah… the voice in my head is questioning its own sanity, this is going well, so I am just going back to the rocket launcher talk, why do I have the sudden urge to buy one.

_Well, I personally think its because Blacklight users always have some Pyromatic instinct in their head by default, or at least an inbuilt desire to cause property damage, not really sure_

And you know about this because?

_I used to use it as well_

Ah, and why didn't you think of speaking up before?

_You didn't say pretty please_

…

…

Okay, I'll just roll with it.

_I learnt that lesson three days after 'dying' so to speak, no need for introductions, I already know who you are_

Great, I would be worried if I had to tell you everything while you're living in my brain.

I turned away the gunpowder temptation when I heard raised voices in the crowds, and more angry than the bargaining voices pitched around the place.

I'll have to talk to you later… voice.

_And we have much to talk about, body._

I held down a snort of humour as I started walking.

I pushed my way through the throng of spectators observing whatever was happening with ease thanks to my strength, until I was in the middle of the commotion.

I blinked to make sure what I was seeing was right, before realizing this is a world where people could make tornadoes with a fucking click of their fingers and scepticism died soon after.

Twenty to thirty different thuggish looking guys, with varying amounts of weaponry, were swinging around the place, trying to hit two figures in the middle of the mess, I could only catch glimpses of them between the bodies of idiots getting their asses handed to them, but I could piece together, that they were girls.

Now, I should make something clear, I do NOT think women can't handle themselves, they can kick ass and take names like no ones business, but even so, when a woman is in trouble, it makes me want to be the knight in shining armour so to say, you should see the amount of broken noses guys got when they harassed a woman around me.

So I did what I would most likely regret later, jump in.

"DOG PILE!" I shouted as I dove into the mass of bodies, punching and kicking their lights out moments later, I then found myself backing into the space with the other two ladies behind me, I had my back to them so I just decided to fight on my end.

Bringing in my larger muscles, I threw around the thugs around like rag dolls, and knocking the teeth out of some others.

_It's called Muscle Mass, just to let you know._

Damn, my moves, my names, you have no business in the naming.

_I do, considering I made the damn thing, what were you going to call it anyway?_

...I guess, Muscles Mass is okay…

_Told you, the claws are just Claws as well._

Anything else?

_Yeah, some more moves in the future are mine by default, and you're finished with those guys now._

I blinked, before looking around to see the moaning bodies on the floor, cool, I kicked their asses and I wasn't even paying attention.

I then turned my attention to the last few thugs, who were being handled by the two female warriors, I finally got a good look at them.

One was in a rugged dress style, set with a red and blue colour scheme, she had knee high boots that laid kicks into her opponents heads as she drove through them, her purple hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, and was actually moving by itself and smacking several of the girls adversaries, sometimes wrapping them up and smacking them on the ground, another Devil Fruit user, she had a vase figure with some *cough* modest breasts, hey, I'm a guy.

The other one was wearing a smart set of trousers and a white blouse with a black, frilly trim, her smart boots kicked at the a guys, *cough* sensitive parts as she spun around on the battlefield, she also had an elegant rapier was held in her hands as she slashed at the upcoming hoard, she had a tomboyish short hair that curled around her head, and had a dirty blond colour, she was flatter than her companion, but she was definitely high end in the cute factor.

Finally, I decided to make the final move as one last guy ran away from the raging females towards me, whenever he was just running away or trying to get me, I didn't know, I just punched forward and knocked the guy through the air.

**SMACK**

He hit the wall after he sailed between the two females, and then fell down, face to the dirt, they both turned to me and a short silence ensued.

_Okay then, now back to that rocket launcher…_

Um, this isn't really the time…

_Hm? You want to chat with the pretty girls?_

Well, that too, but, just talk to them, you have a one track mind don't you?

_When you're in New York, it doesn't really pay to have multiple things on your wish list, that rule especially went to me, it was always best to focus on one thing at a time, it was safer not to have my attention split_

We have a lot to talk about, later, for now…

"Now that…" I intoned looking around the place with a smile, "was entertaining, any of you ladies want to get a bite to eat?"

They looked at me oddly.

_Out of all the fucking heads I had to end up, why did it have to be a womaniser._

I ignored him, it, whatever.

"Are you seriously trying to pick us up?" asked the purple haired one with obvious irritation, "and just when I thought you were halfway decent…"

"Ah, so you were starting to like me, I'm touched" I said, grinning widely,

**ShRRRRING!**

"I can cut off your head you know" she calmly stated as I found several strands of VERY sharp hair on either side of my neck, with the similar look to scissors.

_A man hater and a womaniser huh, battle of the century._

Har-de-Har.

"Come on Ayako, he might be a flirt, but he helped us at least"

I guess my popularity doesn't extend overseas.

"Fine" the purplette conceded, before unwrapping her hair around my head and it hung back around her.

"You know, I was only really asking if you guys wanted lunch, I only started flirting when the young Miss Ayako offered the opportunity"

**ShRRRRING!**

"I can cut off your head"

"T-that isn't my head" I replied, now very, VERY nervous,

"Technically, it is"

"Okay, both of you stop!" the blond girl stepped in again, may god bless her soul, and removed the murderous hairdo from, my body.

After she did, I immediately back flipped ten feet back, "Miss Ayako, I can get by women threatening my life, but you can NEVER, threaten me like that, its, inhumane" I choked on a sob, putting my face into my hands as the pair looked at me weird again, plus sweatdrops.

_You know, you would be able to grow it back anyway._

Well, that's a comfort, NOT!

"Hey you, get out of my way commoner!"

The whole place seemed to suddenly drop in temperature but I paid it no mind as I continued my fake sobbing.

"Hey!" I heard the blond haired ones voice, "Ayako is really sorry about what she said, honestly, just, please get off the road, quickly"

I lifted my head out of my hands to look at them. With their faces in obvious fear, I paid it no mind however, settling on a wide smile,

"You mean it Ayako lass?" I always fell into my Scottish ways when I got the chance, it was more, intimate in a way.

Ayako, no longer her angry exterior, nodded frantically, but flinched instantly at a high shrieked voice to the left of me, I paid it no mind.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! Do you have any idea who I am!?"

I polity looked at the side of me to a dwarf of a man, with a large belly and several chins resting on his neck, he looked positively livid, and holding a golden pistol, which looked as trashy as the one the shop keeper before tried to sell, the most prominent feature he held, was a dome like bubble that rested over his head, as well as a diving suit and tank included.

Everyone else who had been watching the fight before, was now nearly hugging the walls in desperation to not be noticed by the bubble head, everyone looking at me like I was a dead man.

I paid it no mind.

"I'm sorry…" I intoned with my still polite voice, "Who are you?"

Everyone sucked in a simultaneous breath, looking at me in disbelief, while the bubble head himself, gaped at me in utter shock, two guys behind him didn't show much, except a slight loosening of their jaw.

I paid it no mind.

"Now unless there is anything else you want from me, I think I owe these two dinner" I smiled widely at his outraged look, as I turned back to the damsels, who now opened their mouths to say something.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

I paid it no mind.

"Ha, goddamn peasant filth!" I heard the dwarf say from above me, I felt a kick to my torso, "you belong in the dirt"

I then heard him turn on his feet, "You… the purple one, you would do good as my 4th wife"

"No…" a helpless voice squeaked, it was strange to hear Ayako's voice say this, "Please… I..."

"Guard's, seize her and take her to my-

My hand gripped his shoulder lightly, but to him, it was a vice grip dug into his body.

I paid that some mind.

"Now," I said, with the same happy tone I used before, despite a bullet being lodged in my head "I think you owe me dinner now"

And as if by instinct alone, I picked up the screaming dwarf, and and slammed him harder than anyone else on the ground, his bubble, as well as his head, split open, the same tentacles that appeared for Grizzle appeared, but instead of slowly Consuming him, it instead started mercilessly rip into the corpse in glee.

When it was done, all there was left was a bloody stain on the ground, my head started to hurt, as I clutched it in pain.

_**...Nobles…Money...Slaves...Sabaody…Doflamingo...Me rmaids…Jinbe...Waste...**_

Urg!

_Yeah, you'll get used to it, I remember when I started consuming, and I was a sociopath, hard life ahead of you._

I took a deep breath, before I looked at his previous stonic bodyguards, who were now shaking a little.

"...Boo"

They turned around and started running down the empty street, no doubt to the Marine base to report what happened.

Bummer.

I now walked over to the wide eyed females, they were watching my every more with awe, or fear, couldn't tell.

"Now," They snapped their attention to me completely now, "I think we got off at the wrong foot, my names Daniel A. Koa, and yours?"

"...Ayako Mirasiya" she said, now more bewildered that I was talking to her normally as if nothing happened.

"And you cutie?" I may be a flirt because I'm doing this, but I need an outlet right now,

"...K-Koala, no second name" she stuttered.

"Now, how about that meal?"


End file.
